1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver, more particularly to a handle for a screwdriver-type tool which includes two handle parts that are interconnected pivotally.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional screwdriver according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,091, and which includes a first handle part 4 fixedly connected to a shank (shown in perforated lines) at one end thereof and pivotally connected to a second handle part 5 at the other end thereof. The second handle part 5 is rotatable relative to the first handle part 4 between an alignment position, where the first and second handle parts 4,5 are aligned with each other, and an inclined position, where the first and second handle parts 4,5 form an obtuse angle therebetween in order to permit application of a torque on the second handle part 5 for driving the shank.
The drawbacks of the aforementioned conventional screwdriver are as follows:
It is noted that during use of the conventional screwdriver, the inclined position of the second handle part 5 is still variable, because no locking device is applied between the first and second handle parts 4,5 in order to immobilize the same. Furthermore, the thumb (B) or fingers of the operator may be pinched and injured due to position variation of the second handle part 5 with respect to the first handle part 4.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, another conventional screwdriver according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,734 is shown to include a handle having first and second handle parts 1,2 and a pivot 3 which extends through the first and second handle parts 1,2 for pivotal connection therebetween. The first and second handle parts 1,2 are pivotable between an alignment position, where the first and second handle parts 1,2 are aligned with each other, and an inclined position, where the first and second handle parts 1,2 form an obtuse angle therebetween for application of a torque on the second handle part 2 so as to drive the shank 101. A spring-biased positioning element 104 is provided for retaining the first and second handle parts 1,2 at the alignment position. However, the spring-biased positioning element 104 is unable to immobolize the first and second handle parts 1,2 at the inclined position. As a result, pinching of the user's fingers is still possible.